


Sweet Dreams

by Ladyelle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lust at First Sight, Mild Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyelle/pseuds/Ladyelle
Summary: A drabble from a Tumblr request, Iggy's perspective if he spied the woman of his dreams





	Sweet Dreams

Ignis rubbed his temple with his free hand, his nerves fraying at the bickering that was coming from his companions. They had been at it for the last several miles, and his usual calm demeanor was becoming more and more difficult to hold onto.

_"You cheated Noct, you know you did! Your game didn't crash at all!_

**"Prom, I don't need to cheat to beat you. Never have, and never will!"**

"Enough!" Ignis roared before he could stop himself, making the retinue silence immediately and stare at the strategist wide eyed in shock.

They knew they had crossed the line when they saw Ignis' knuckles go white from gripping the steering wheel so hard, so they slumped back down in their respective seats and lowered their heads, mumbling apologies to the floor.

"There are worse things to be quarreling about than Kings Knight. If you two had put as much energy into our last hunt as you have to that persistent bickering, we would already be at the haven and set up for camp by now."

Gladio let out a small grunt in agreement with him, only just noticing that the prince and his best friend were being scalded. Ignis couldn't help but feel a slight pang of envy at the Shields ability to block out the idle pratter, completely engrossing himself in the novella he happened to be reading at the time. His exasperated thoughts had distracted him so much, that he didn't even notice that Gladio was tapping him on the shoulder from the back seat, until he leant over and pointed to the dial in front of him on the dashboard.

"Um Iggy, don't you think we had better stop for fuel?"

Ignis let out a heavy sigh as he saw that the Regalia was literally running on fumes, silently cursing himself for not noticing it sooner.

"My apologies. I had not taken into account Nocts map reading skills, and allowed sufficient fuel consumption for the extra hour driving around locating the wasps nest. There is a stop further down this road, we shall resupply there."

 _"Yesssss! Pit stop, pit stop!"_ Prom singsonged from the seat next to him, his cheerful ways returning quickly at the prospect of getting out of the car and finding a snack.

Ignis leaned back into his seat and let his foot off the gas slightly to preserve what little fuel he had left, a glimmer of a smile appearing at Prompto's contagious enthusiasm.

As soon as they had pulled into the service station, Noctis and Prompto scrambled out of the car and headed to the store in search of food, while Gladiolus stayed in the back seat reading his book, leaving Ignis to refuel the Regalia. Just as he slid the nozzle into the tank, he suddenly froze as the hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention, something which usually happened when he sensed danger close by. He looked about furiously in search of an imminent threat, slightly bewildered when he saw that there was none. Dusk was looming, but it wasn't going to be dark for another hour so there were no deamons about, and no sign of magitek soldiers or suchlike in the vicinity.

He was just about to chalk it up to being tired and still slightly annoyed with the consistent arguing from his companions on the way over here, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. His stomach immediately started fluttering and his breath caught in his throat as he slyly turned his head towards the vendor, who was serving the most exquisite creature he had ever seen.

You.

The world seemed to stop as he continued to strain glaces in your direction, drinking in every little detail that he caught. The way that the clothing you were wearing was hugging every one of your curves to perfection, your elegant grace as you moved to pay the vendor for your purchases, enthralling. He had no idea how long he had been watching you for, until he heard a gushing sound from close by. He jumped out of the way when he suddenly looked down and saw that he had overfilled the tank; the fuel spilling onto the floor and down the drain, calling Gladios attention to him from the back seat.

"Hey Iggy, you alright?"

Ignis cleared his throat and returned the nozzle to the pump quickly, his stomach feeling like there was a lead weight inside it when he looked over to where you were stood, noticing that you had left.

"I'm, fine. I must be more exhausted than I thought. We must make haste to the haven, it will be dark soon."

Somewhat satisfied with Ignis' explanation, Gladio slumped back into his seat and picked up his book again, making a quick mental note to keep an eye on the strategist. Today had been a long day, that wasn't even debatable, but it was very unlike the straight laced man to falter like that, even as fatigued as he was.

Ignis climbed back into the front seat just as Prompto and Noctis emerged from the store; whooping and cheering at the amount of junk food they had procured for the ride, earning themselves a scowl as they took their seats.

"There will be no eating of any of that until after dinner. Do I make myself clear? Especially you Noct, do not think I didn't see you scrape your vegetables into the bushes last night."

Glaring at Noctis throught the rearview mirror when he stuck out his tongue and mimicked wearing spectacles, Ignis started the engine and pulled out onto the main road, his thoughts immediately returning to you. He didn't even know your name, yet the notion of you stood close to him stirred something up in his chest, as well as... other places. He wondered how soft your skin would feel under his fingertips, tracing them over your cheek and down your neck, hopefully making you shudder at his feather like touch. Your lips, from what he saw were far more delectable than any recipe he could dream of concopting, swaying him towards the heavens as he pressed them against his own and savoured your taste.

The whole car juddered as Ignis slammed on the brakes and came to a gut wrenching stop, suddenly noticing that he had just missed the turn off to the campground. 

"Specs! What the hell!?"

Ignis reversed the car slightly shame faced as he saw the mark sporting Noctis' cheek where he'd banged it against the headrest due to his abrupt stopping, mentally chasting himself for becoming so distracted. Finally making it to the haven, Ignis turned off the engine and jumped out of the car first, popping open the trunk and loading Noctis and Prompto up with camping gear, making them unable to barrage him with questions about what just happened. He was no so lucky with Gladiolus, who had ladened himself with the heaviest equipment with ease and was waiting for the others to walk down the hill, so he could speak to him alone.

"Come on Iggy, spit it out. What's eating at ya?"

He had quickly prepared an explanation in the last few moments drive here; he hated lying to his friends, least of all Gladios as the man had a sixth sense for knowing when something was amiss, but he had deemed it appropriate given the acual reason for his distraction.

"I admit that I have not been feeling myself of late Gladio. I have narrowed it down to the last hunt that we were on. The wasps excreted some kind of noxious gas whilst they were attacking us, I must have inhaled it."

"So, not that cute girl that was checking you out at the station then?"

Gladio stared at the advisor intently as he said this, looking for any hint that his suggestion was the reason for his distraction as they made their way down the rocky incline towards the haven, but if it was, he was hiding it very well, as he never even faltered.

Ignis' heartbeat doubled in speed at Gladios words, to hear that you had been looking at him the same way he was you. But years of surpressing his emotions and keeping a calm demeanor; even in the face of disaster, had allowed him to keep his composure in front of his friend, and let him continue with his charade.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I did not see any 'cute girl' as you put it. Like I said, I surmise that I inhaled the toxic gas from the wasps."

"Hmmm. Well I think you better use an Elixir, before it gets any worse."

Ignis placed the supplies down onto the platform next to where Noct and Prom had dropped what they were carrying before running down to the fishing spot at the waters edge, and stared blankly at the runes that protected the site as they started to emit a faint blue glow in tandem with the sunset.

"We only have one left, and best we save it for a dire circumstance. They were far too expensive at our last stop, I shall procure more tomorrow."

Satisfied that Ignis was telling the truth; his logical reasoning and placid temperament much more like he was used to, Gladio began setting up the tent for the evening, calling out to Noctis for him to catch something decent for dinner.

After serving up a meal of wild travelly and vegetables for the group; much to Noctis disgust, Ignis had gone back to the car and retrieved a hidden book from the trunk that he had taken from the Citadel before leaving Insomnia. Usually they weren't permitted to do such things, but he had persuaded the librarian that it would vastly aid them in their travels. He sat cross legged on one of the camp chairs and flicked through the pages, quickly reading through the descriptions of known daemons, in search of one that would, or could, make him the way he was feeling now. The emotions weren't unwelcome, but they were distracting him from his duties, and that was not acceptable. Not once had you left his mind, the exact moment he saw you replaying over and over in his thoughts. He had uncharacteristically shed his gloves when his palms had become sweaty, his jacket soon following as his temperature rose to unbearable heights, even though the night air was decidedly chilly.

Ignis snapped the book shut when he found no deamon or entity that could subdue him like this, so he backtracked to his original idea that the poison from the wasps had caused this, and that he needed to sleep it off. He collected up his things and headed towards the tent, glancing about the camp to see Noct and Prompto playing Kings Knight yet again; looking like they were about to re-enact their last battle in real life, and stopped at Gladios side to inform him of his decision.

"Gladiolus, I'm afraid I must retire for the evening. Would you mind keeping an eye on those two? We are not equipped for anymore bloodshed today."

Gladio peeked over his book to where his friends were squaring up to each other, shaking his head and chuckling as he gave Ignis a thumbs up, before returning to the chapter he was currently engrossed in.

Ignis crawled into the tent and carefully folded his jacket and placed it to one side, getting changed into his sleeping clothes and depositing the rest of his garments neatly onto the pile. He let out a heavy sigh as he took off his glasses and climbed into his sleeping bag, the backflips in his stomach getting worse as he closed his eyes and attempted to sleep.

_His eyes flickered open a few hours later to see the rest of the group sleeping soundly next to him, the only sound coming from Prompto, who had a habit of mumbling in his sleep. Stealthily creeping out of his bag and to the door of the tent, he opened the zipper inch by inch as to not wake his companions, and slipped out into the camp. Still, not a sound was in the air, so what had woken him? Even though he had forgotten his glasses, he scoured around for something about, his hand twitching when he spied movement in the trees not far away. Summoning his daggers in a flash of blue, he jumped down off the platform and ran to where he saw the disturbance, the all too familiar prickle at the back of his neck erupting again. He exhaled through his nose to control his breathing when he lost sight of whatever is was that was out here, freezing to the spot when a soft voice rang through the air._

_"Hey, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."_

_Ignis turned around slowly to face the person that had called out to him, instantly dismissing his weapons and staring wide eyed when he saw you leaning up against a tree, wearing a simple cotton dress. His hands began to tremble as you took several steps towards him, his mouth agape as if he wanted to say something, but words seemed to have been lost to him as you stopped about a foot away, close enough that your perfume tickled his senses in the most seductive way he'd ever felt before._

_"Not a big talker? That's okay, I'm sure that there are plenty of other things you can do with that mouth."_

_Ignis swallowed hard as you closed the gap between you, trailing your fingers up his torso through his black t-shirt until you reached his neck, curling your forefinger under his chin. His mind felt dizzy at the contact as his eyes drifted over your sensual expression, the growing fire deep within him becoming harder and harder to contain when he could feel your breath against his lips, every part of him tensing up in anticipation. The second he felt your mouth brush up against his, every ounce of self control was thrown out of the window as he wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you firmly up against him, quivering as he deepened the kiss, his tongue probing your mouth; the taste of you more exquisite than anything he could have possibly imagined._

_In the flurry of kisses and nibbles, he ducked down and curled his hands around the back of your thighs, lifing you up and walking you back to the tree that you were leant against, pinning you between him and the trunk. The nervous apprehension he was feeling had long since been forgotten as he used his hips to hold you up against the tree, freeing his hands to explore the silky skin he'd been agonising over of late. He could feel you shaking as he slid his hands over your legs, slowly pushing up your dress over soft thighs, his thumbs massaging little circles as he edged closer to your heat. A gasp caught in his throat when you broke away from his kiss and let out a soft moan into the sky, his own arousal spiking when you grabbed ahold of his shoulders, using the leverage to grind yourself against his groin._

_The handful of experiences Ignis had participated in manners such as these made him want to ask permission to take things further, but one look at the fervent expression on your face told him that he didn't need to. Snaking his hand between you, he stroked your mound through your underwear, not quite believing how wet you were even though all you had done was kissed. Emboldened by the gentle whimpering you were doing in his ear, he pushed the fabric aside and slid a single digit through your crease, liberally coating it in your arousal before plunging it deep inside you, savouring in the feeling of your walls clamping around it....._

Ignis sat up with a start and cluched his chest as it felt like his heart was about to pound out of his ribs, bringing up his other hand to wipe the sheen of sweat off his brow before it dripped down his face. He managed to slow his ragged breathing as he kicked away his sleeping bag, scowling at the hot, sticky mess that was now in his jogging bottoms. Without a second thought he grabbed a set of keys out of his jacket and fumbled his way out of the tent, hoping that his shuffling didn't wake any of his companions, and ran as fast as he could barefoot to the Regalia. His heart still racing as he finally managed to unlock the trunk, he finally located the last Elixir from their supplies and crushed it in his hand, slumping down against the door as he waited for the potion to work. After several nerve wracking minutes, he realised that the curative had no effect on him whatsoever. He dropped his head in his hands and rubbed his face briefly, knowing now there was only one thing that he could do to sate his desires.

He must find you.


End file.
